dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Lino
Don Lino is the (former) main antagonist of Shark Tale. He is the Great White Sharks, Luca, Sykes, and Lola's former leader and boss, Lenny and Frankie's father, and his wife's husband. Biography In Shark Tale Lino is first seen feeding his piranhas in his Titanic and talking to Sykes to prepare his sons Lenny and Frankie to run the reef saying that "today is that day". Then he asks Luca to play the record radio and Luca fixed the record player, but it goes to the song "Baby Got Back (I Like Big Butts)." Lino and Sykes raise their eyebrows at Luca and he turns it off and he laughs and says to Lino, "Hey boss! Big butts!". Lino gets annoyed by this, but he and Sykes soon continue their conservation to have Sykes work for Lenny and Frankie. However, Sykes laughs at Lino and says that Frankie understands, but Lenny can't be serious; however, Lino says that he is "dead serious" and said that it takes muscles to run things, he tells Sykes that his youngest son, Lenny got the brains and said that it something special and Sykes said that Lenny is special and Lino asks Sykes that what's that supposed to mean and Sykes repeatly says nothing and Lino tells him that he brings him in here and look him in the eye and asks what and what and after a what what what arguement and Lino asks Sykes is making fun of him and Sykes pleading him that he misunderstood untill his sons got home. Frankie jokingly tells his father that Lenny got an accident...he was born and Lenny laughs sarcastically and saying that he is a comic genius. Then Lino has Sykes fired by saying that he is "out", as well as ordering him to start paying him so nothing happens to the Whale Wash. In Club Oscar Lino reappears in the short, dancing with the Great White Sharks, as well as everyone else. Personality Lino was vicious and aggressive and unlike his merciful and compassionate son, Lenny, he had no qualms about killing. He was vengeful and tried to get revenge on Oscar for killing Frankie. But when Oscar revealed that Frankie's death had been an accident, Lino became friends with him and promised that neither he nor his sharks would attack the reef again. Though he was a fierce and short-tempered shark, Lino did show a softer and more caring side and he was devastated by Frankie's death. Though he was fed up with Lenny's refusal to kill anything, Lino loved Lenny very much and by the end of the film, he had grown to accept Lenny for who he was. Appearance Lino is a muscular, very strong great white with a mole on his right cheek, just like his voice actor Robert De Niro. Lino has light blue eyes. Trivia * Lino's inspiration is the Godfather. As well, he has a mole on his right cheek similar to his voice actor Robert De Niro. Gallery 09.jpg images (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Shark Tale characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Animals Category:Sea animals Category:Sharks Category:Reformed villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists